


sleeping beauty

by owomunchkin



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Crushes, Cute, Feelings, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, sleepy hyungwon, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:21:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24812242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owomunchkin/pseuds/owomunchkin
Summary: Hyungwon, nicknamed Sleeping Beauty by his friends, falls asleep in class very often, and his friend group always sends their friend, Kihyun, to wake him up. One day, as Kihyun goes to wake Hyungwon up, he notices just how beautiful Hyungwon really is, and begins to think about kissing his soft lips. He gay panics. Kihyun's now got to deal with the realization that he may want to be more than just Hyungwon's friend
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Yoo Kihyun
Comments: 3
Kudos: 52





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hello it's my first time to write hyungki hehe enjoy <3 also, this is requested

“Class dismissed” The professor says in front of  
his groggy students. Some of them exhale a deep sigh while others went to their respective lockers to put their things inside. Kihyun, on the other hand, immediately packs his remaining books, not bothering to say goodbye to his classmates before he rushes out to the door. His friends don't even have to say it anymore. He needs to wake Hyungwon up like it’s his daily job. 

It started last year when Jooheon tried to wake Hyungwon up but the latter didn’t even budge. It got to the point where he fell down to the floor and almost hit his head. After what happened, they decided that the only one who could wake Hyungwon up properly was Kihyun. It’s not that easy, Kihyun would sometimes pull Hyungwon’s hair, tickle his body or even smack his arms but there’s still no response. He tried all the things that could wake the younger but he always failed. It’s not like Hyungwon has a disease or something, he really is just hard to wake up. 

After all the things Kihyun had done to Hyungwon, he chose to agree to stick to the only option and that is to tickle his ears. When he first attempted to do it, they were all shocked as if they saw a dead man rise up from the dead. Hoseok nearly jumped on his place while Changkyun just laughed beside him. It was an epic memory. 

While Kihyun is walking towards Hyungwon and Minhyuk’s classroom he sent a quick text to their group chat, telling them to go to the cafeteria first since what Kihyun is about to do might take awhile. He knows that Changkyun and Jooheon already went there, considering that they were the only one who have an early dismissal. Perks of being a second year. 

When Kihyun finally arrives at their classroom, Minhyuk instantly grabs him by the arms whilst approaching Hyungwon’s seat.

“Thank god you’re finally here” Minhyuk said with very much relief on his face. “I tried waking him up but as you can see I failed,” he adds. Kihyun chuckles. He placed his bag on the table to get his weapon. A feather. Every time he brings this piece of feather to school, he earns a chock-full of laughter but he just chooses to ignore it. After all, they didn’t know what power this feather holds. 

“It’s game over” Kihyun declares. At first, he traced his ear using the feather then he slowly inserted it. When Hyungwon didn’t even flinch he removed the feather inside before tracing it again at the back of his ear. The younger slightly jolted, which earned Kihyun a high five from Minhyuk. After a few touches, Hyungwon finally got up, glaring at Kihyun in front of him. 

“Good morning” Kihyun greets, smiling widely at the younger. Hyungwon just rolled his eyes before standing up to grab his bag. 

“Another success” Minhyuk beams, Kihyun doesn't even notice that he’s already at the front door waiting for the two. “You deserve an award you know” he jokes at Kihyun. 

“Stop talking, I’m hungry” Hyungwon yawns, he glanced at the slightly older man who’s now placing the feather inside his bag. He always keeps it as if it’s the most precious item. “Kihyun let’s go” Hyungwon adds. 

“Not my fault” Minhyuk sticks his tongue out like a child while earning a playful smack from the other. Kihyun just shakes his head laughing at his friends’ childish behavior. 

“Did you wait long?” Kihyun asks as they arrive at their usual seat in the cafeteria. Hyungwon goes down to sit beside Jooheon, already caging him between his arms. Changkyun just nods while Jooheon pretends that he is annoyed. “Hmmp” he sulkingly said, Minhyuk chuckles and blames Hyungwon for what happened. “I’m sorry, honey I was just really sleepy” Hyungwon yawns to demonstrate how sleepy he is and the younger just rolls his eyes, while flashing a cute grin. 

At the time Changkyun and Jooheon finally went out to get food, which they both insisted because according to Jooheon they did, in fact, wait long. Shownu and Hoseok show up wearing that tired look in their faces. Kihyun knows how tired they were since he was helping them with their college applications. It really wasn’t that hard, but some additional projects and homeworks are not really helping. Kihyun offers them some water and the two gladly take it while mumbling a thank you. 

“Do you wanna hear what Kihyun did?” Minhyuk snorts, all of them are now sitting on the table happily munching their foods. Shownu and Hoseok spare Minhyuk a glance but they immediately go back to eating. Hyungwon roll his eyes while Jooheon and Changkyun stop on their tracks, obviously anticipating Minhyuk’s story. Kihyun laughs, feeling a little proud of himself. Every time he wakes Hyungwon up, it’s always a funny story to tell. It never gets old. 

“The magical feather!” Minhyuk giggles as he describes it like it was magical. Hyungwon grunts, feeling his face heats up a little. They all laughed and Minhyuk shakes his head while grinning like an idiot. Hyungwon kicks his shin under the table and the slightly older just glares at him. 

“I deserve an award,” Kihyun said, Changkyun nods together with Hoseok. Minhyuk utters an ‘I told you so’ and Hyungwon locks eyes with Kihyun. After staying silent for a while, he finally says “What? You want a kiss or something” Hyungwon dares. The shock on Kihyun’s face is evident and Hyungwon couldn’t help but laugh. 

“Oooh saucy” Minhyuk teases, it’s now Kihyun’s turn to roll his eyes and Hyungwon just smirks, Kihyun knows he wasn’t serious so he just played along. Shownu stands up to get some water for all of them. After a few minutes of talking and bickering, the bell rings indicating that lunchtime is already over. 

The next day, it’s still the same boring subject and Kihyun is trying so hard to stay awake. He’s not much of a sleeper since he doesn’t really want to fail so he tries to pinch his cheeks, hoping that the sleepiness will go. Why is he always sleepy before lunchtime? Kihyun thinks. Now, he couldn’t blame Hyungwon for sleeping all the time. He jolts on his seat when the bell rings and at the same time he receives a text from Minhyuk that Hyungwon is indeed still sleeping and he knows what he has to do. 

When Kihyun enters the door of Hyungwon’s classroom, he already sees Minhyuk pestering the younger. He nods at Minhyuk while the latter goes out for a while to go to the restroom. Kihyun drops his bag on the chair beside Hyungwon then he fishes for the feather. To his surprise, the feather is nowhere to be found. He tried looking around the classroom thinking if he accidentally dropped it yesterday but he suddenly remembers that Jooheon was playing with it. He tsked at the realization so he just goes out without it. 

He tries all the methods that he used before and neither of them works. Now, he sticks out his pinky while reaching for Hyungwon’s ear. He slowly moves it, tickling the inside and the younger didn’t even flinch. After a few minutes, Minhyuk came back and he’s wondering why Hyungwon is still sleeping. He gave Kihyun a thumbs up together with an encouraging smile. Kihyun considers biting Hyungwon’s ear and he actually wants to do it. It might be a little bit harsh but he knows that it’s the only method that works right now. 

He glances at Minhyuk for a second, the slightly older is now focused on his phone and pays no attention to what Kihyun is about to do. After a momentary hesitation, he leans closer, much more closer to Hyungwon and opens his mouth to bite the shell of his ear. The latter slightly budge and Kihyun takes that as a signal to continue. He’s about to lean down again to bite the ear but Hyungwon shifts his head in Kihyun’s direction. His face is now an inch closer to Hyungwon and he can feel his steady breathing. Kihyun didn’t even realize that he has been staring at the younger for a long period of time, admiring the long eyelashes, pointy nose and his plumpy lips. Why the fuck do I want to kiss him? Kihyun thinks, his heart rate speeds up and he couldn’t take his eyes away from him. His eyes widen when Hyungwon suddenly opens his eyes then he starts staring back at Kihyun. He quickly moved backwards, completely avoiding Hyungwon’s gazes. The younger finally gets up stretching his limbs while yawning. 

“Oh you’re finally awake” Minhyuk claps, Hyungwon and Minhyuk already gather their bags and Kihyun— well he’s still not moving. “Kihyun?” Minhyuk called for the second time and Kihyun eventually regained his composure. He can feel Hyungwon’s smirking at him even when he’s not looking and he can feel his face heating up. 

Minhyuk already leaves the classroom but before Hyungwon follows he smiles towards Kihyun. 

Kihyun knows he’s fucked up and he’s still thinking about kissing Hyungwon’s lips.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> another update!! i hope you enjoy this one as much as i enjoy writing it :>

“Ki” Minhyuk nudges him. They’re now sitting on the table and Kihyun doesn’t feel like eating. Why does Hyungwon have to sit across him? He just keeps his head low while unconsciously playing with his food. He couldn’t stop thinking about Hyungwon’s lips and the way it plumps up whenever he’s laughing. His awfully long eyelashes and his face– goddamnit, Kihyun wants to kiss his stupid face. He doesn’t have any idea why he’s feeling like this. He just wants to blame it on his sleep deprivation. 

“Hyung” It’s Changkyun’s turn to poke Kihyun on the shoulder. The latter didn’t even flinch as he proceeded to think about the person across him— or the way his whole body falls when he’s laughing. Kihyun didn’t think about it that much until now. It’s actually endearing. Hyungwon’s laugh sounds so genuine and contagious. He’s probably smiling at the moment while looking like an idiot but thinking about it makes his heart flutters. There were times where everyone would start laughing for minutes and when they finally stopped Hyungwon was still laughing. It’s one of the things that makes him more charming and again– Kihyun didn’t realize this until now, or maybe it’s just there but he just keeps on brushing it off as he should. 

“Yah! Yoo Kihyun” Minhyuk finally exclaims, when Kihyun turns to look at his friend. He realizes that everyone is looking at him including Hyungwon. He glances at him for a second but he looks away before Hyungwon notices that there’s a blush on his face. He shouldn’t think of Hyungwon’s lips right now. It’s a shame that he caught Kihyun staring at him so he should at least save some dignity for himself. Thank god Minhyuk didn’t see the little scene earlier or else Kihyun wouldn’t be able to escape the interrogation. That’s the last thing he wants to experience right now considering the condition of his heart rate. 

“Sorry, I was just spacing out” Kihyun mumbles, Minhyuk squints suspiciously though he just shrugged it off. Hyungwon, on the other hand stares at Kihyun out of… Kihyun doesn’t know- concern maybe? Why would he be? He’s mainly the reason why he’s acting like this. Not that it’s anyone’s fault of course. It’s just that- Kihyun couldn’t resist looking at those well-shaped lips while thinking that it must be nice kissing Hyungwon or how it feels like sleeping in a new made bed; comfortable and soft. Kihyun needs to stop. 

Kihyun is not the type of person to space out a lot but he couldn’t help it. He has no appetite and he still has a few more classes before dismissal. He just wants to go home and lay on his bed; think of Hyungwon and his growing feelings for him. For some reason he doesn’t want to acknowledge it. He wants to shove it at the back of his mind for as long as possible and never dig it back again. Feelings are so hard to understand and so is Hyungwon. There’s this part of him that wants to embrace this whatever he’s feeling because it is what it is and it really happens– but he doesn't want to make everyone uncomfortable. Having feelings for your friend is never easy to begin with. 

“You’re doing it again” Hoseok says this time

“I’m really sorry, I just really have a bad headache today” Kihyun lied, he feels bad but he’s hoping that they would buy his excuses. He really doesn't want to face Hyungwon right now. 

“Do you want to go to the infirmary? I could take you there” said Hyunwoo

“No it’s okay, I could go by myself.” Kihyun replies, he stands up and takes his tray of untouched food with him. He can feel Hyungwon’s eyes following him- but he doesn’t look back. He doesn’t want to deal with this, not now. 

As Kihyun left, Hyungwon continued eating his food. He couldn’t help but to feel a slight concern for his friend. Kihyun barely talked at all. Sure, he’s not much of a talker like him but he hasn’t said a single word unless someone asks, since they sat down on this table. It’s not that alarming but it is indeed, concerning. Kihyun would typically rant about his day or how hard it was to wake Hyungwon up but it’s kind of surprising that he didn’t also utter a word about it. It’s funny how their friends actually bought Kihyun’s excuses but Hyungwon calls bullshit. He’s perfectly fine earlier. It also doesn’t make sense that Kihyun is really flustered- Hyungwon doesn’t want to think that it’s because of him- or maybe it is. Oh my god is he actually blushing from their slight encounter earlier? Hyungwon pressed his lips together to avoid smiling. It’s amusing how he caused Kihyun to behave like that- or at least that’s what he wants to believe. 

Kihyun sent a text to Minhyuk asking him to go to the infirmary. Being friends with him has a perks; you get to ask random questions from him without him questioning your entire existence- It's weird but Kihyun is thankful. Minhyuk never judges them and their decisions. He sometimes interferes in his own ways but other than that, it’s all good. 

Minhyuk slides the door to the infirmary room and heads to Kihyun’s bed right away. He carefully sat down, looking around if there’s other people inside- thankfully there was none. 

“Is everything okay?” Minhyuk asked, there’s a slight concern in his voice. Kihyun shakes his head before scooting closer next to his friend just in case someone walks in. 

“Yes” Kihyun replied, he pressed his lips before he started talking, lowering his voice as much as possible “I have something to ask”

“Shoot” Minhyuk says 

“Uhm you see…” Kihyun hesitates “Do you have this urge to kiss someone? specifically, in our circle of friends?” Kihyun murmurs, still speaking in a low voice

“There’s no way I’m gonna kiss you” Minhyuk shivers, Kihyun mentally facepalms himself. the audacity!? “but yes, I mean have you seen us? We’re hot” Minhyuk smiles 

“And now I regret asking you” Kihyun sighs, rolling his eyes. “I’m serious!” he hissed

“I do, of course” Minhyuk pauses, “I actually have a crush on Hoseok” Minhyuk grins. What? Kihyun didn’t expect that, now it’s not only him who has a crush on their- wait he’s not going there, Kihyun mentally talks to himself. 

“Okay enough about me, what’s gotten into you?” Minhyuk squints, suspicions written all over his face. Kihyun wants to talk about it but he doesn’t know how the slightly older will take it. Since Kihyun already knows about Minhyuk’s crush for their friend; might as well say his unknown feelings for Hyungwon- they share the same sentiments anyway. 

“I don’t know but this is so sudden” Kihyun hesitates, “I may or may not want to kiss Hyungwon” Kihyun mumbles. Minhyuk's eyes go wide- covering his mouth with his hands. If Kihyun weren't facing these problems he would probably laugh at his reactions. 

“What!? You want to kiss Hyungwon!?” Minhyuk exclaims and Kihyun automatically smacks him for it. He glares at Minhyuk who zippers his mouth right off the bat. 

“Not too loud!” Kihyun shush, he looks around once again to see if there’s anyone around- he almost thanked the heavens that he hasn't seen someone. 

Hyungwon didn’t want to interrupt Kihyun’s rest at the infirmary but he really wanted to ask him what happened- he suspects that the older is faking it and he knew that he was right. 

He’s about to grab the door handle when he hears muffled noises coming from the room. It must be the doctor. He notices that the door is slightly open so he peeks inside; he can clearly see Minhyuk and Kihyun talking- not to mention way too close to each other. He felt a slight pang on his chest but decided to shrug it off. Just what are they doing? Hyungwon thinks.

He couldn’t hear what they were talking about so he concluded that they didn't want to be interrupted. Hyungwon was about to turn and leave when Minhyuk exclaimed something really, really loud. 

“What!? You want to kiss Hyungwon!?” He heard a shush followed by a loud smack which he assumes that it’s Kihyun. 

So that’s how it is huh….. Hyungwon grins and starts walking from the other direction.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments and kudos are highly appreciated <3

It’s almost a dismissal when Kihyun leaves the infirmary room, he passes through Minhyuk and Hyungwon’s classroom to peep inside and he’s thankful that no one notices him. He’s planning to go home early since there’s nothing much to do- he already skipped all his classes and there’s only one subject left. 

When Kihyun arrived home, he immediately went to his room to lay on his bed. He has so much pending homework but he knows he’ll only be distracted when he does it. He spends his time thinking about Hyungwon, and his conversations with Minhyuk. He really didn’t expect that Minhyuk has feelings for their older friend. Well, if Kihyun would overanalyze his actions towards Hoseok he would say that he’s kind of obvious but the problem is— he’s also like that to everyone. Kihyun bet Hoseok has totally no idea. About Hyungwon, it’s not like Kihyun is going to do something about it. He needs to confirm his feelings first because everything happened so fast and he doesn’t want to rush it- or if he can, he’s just gonna shove it at the back of his mind. 

Kihyun is almost drifting off to sleep when his phone buzz

Hyungwon:  
Are you okay now? 

Me:  
Yeah, sorry for leaving earlier 

Hyungwon:   
It’s okay. I went to the infirmary to visit you

Me:  
You did?

Kihyun is starting to get nervous. Did Hyungwon hear their conversation earlier?  
He stares at the screen for a while, impatiently waiting for Hyungwon’s reply. 

Hyungwon:  
Yup, the nurse told me you already left

The moment Kihyun read the younger’s reply, he exhaled a deep sigh while typing a reply back. Thank god he didn’t hear anything

Me:   
Oh okay, I skipped all my classes

Hyungwon:   
Seems like it. Take a rest

As he read the last texts from Hyungwon, he couldn’t help but smile. He can also feel his heart thumping on his chest– and it’s too fast that it almost hurts. Since when did he feel like this towards the younger? This is seriously messing him up. He’s about to place his phone on the bedside table when his phone buzzes once again. 

Hyungwon:  
Good night :)

Kihyun is now smiling so wide if that’s possible. He couldn’t wait for tomorrow– even if it takes forever to wake Hyungwon up, he will still gladly do it. His heart is now beating so fast as he screams into the pillow. Kihyun is lucky because his parents are not around; he could roll around his bed whenever he wants to. He’s thinking about Hyungwon- if he’s currently sleeping right now or doing something. The thought of the younger murmuring while he sleeps made Kihyun chuckles. Kihyun must admit that this whole thing is new to him, and in fact, very scary. They have been friends for a while and one wrong move could ruin that. Not the best of friends but their relationship with each other is pretty decent. Actually, if Kihyun thinks about it— he’s the only one who’s not close with Hyungwon, not unless they're bickering which is their daily habit. When something happens to Kihyun, Hyungwon will always be the one to know last. It’s not Kihyun’s fault that the younger is always awkward around him and it is also not Hyungwon’s since when he’s around Kihyun can’t even utter a single word- there’s nothing much to talk about anyways, so that’s fine.

-

“Do I really have to wake Hyungwon up?” Kihyun whispers in annoyance, not really happy with the way things turned out yesterday. Just last night, he was all excited about waking Hyungwon but the moment he saw him earlier, his stomach churned and he felt like throwing up. Every time he looks at the younger, he sees the smirk on Hyungwon’s face and Kihyun just wants to turn around and avoid him at all costs. Part of him wants to just get over it, slap the shit out of him until he wakes up but he knows that, that’s not how it works. 

After weighing all the things that could possibly happen, Kihyun decided to go to their classroom. He’s almost near when he sees Minhyuk walking from the outside, clearly waiting for him before he goes inside. Maybe, it’s time to ask their friends for money since waking Hyungwon up feels exactly like his job– he could've saved hundreds of bucks. 

“Where are you going?” Kihyun asks as Minhyuk waves him a hand. It seems like he’s on a rush. Oh god no, he doesn’t want to be alone with Hyungwon. Especially now, that he’s too nervous to function– it’s okay you just have to wake him up, it’s so easy, Kihyun thinks. He does this every day but this somehow feels foreign now that he’s alone with him. His face almost turns red when he realizes that Minhyuk will leave the two of them alone, currently having a warflash back, and a sudden nervousness flows through Kihyun’s body as he remembers what happened yesterday. He’s now only hoping that Hyungwon wouldn’t remember it. 

“I’m gonna pass my homework, wait for me okay?” Minhyuk raises the notebook on his right hand, showing it to Kihyun. 

“Aight” Kihyun just nods, while flicking his hands signaling Minhyuk to head out. As Kihyun walks inside, he can already see Hyungwon sitting on his usual chair, heads down, together with his two arms as support. Looking peaceful as always, Kihyun’s heart speeds up a bit, he deeply inhales to calm himself down. ‘You can do this,’ Kihyun said to himself. He walked towards Hyungwon’s direction, dropping his bag to the chair beside him, fishes for the feather and small mercies– Jooheon already gave it to him. He won’t have to use his hands again; or worse bite him in the ear again. No, not again. 

Slowly, Kihyun slides the feather on the shell of Hyungwon’s ear, chuckling to himself when Hyungwon lightly pushes his hands. Kihyun starts inserting the feather inside, and he receives a low grunt from the younger, Kihyun does that again, Hyungwon surprisingly turns his head towards him, now facing Kihyun. The latter effortly suppresses his gasps, hiding his blush at the back of his palms.

Holding his breath, as Kihyun kneels down so he can match Hyungwon’s level, it’s funny how Hyungwon is still taller than him even when he’s just sitting down. Kihyun unknowingly stares at Hyungwon again, like what he did yesterday, observing the cute mole on his plumpy lips, and his long eyelashes– oh god here we go again. Kihyun presses his lips on a thin line, actually stopping himself to lean forward, there’s no way he’s going to do this- he repeats to himself like a mantra. 

“If you’re not going to kiss me, then I will,” Hyungwon says, staring back at him. Kihyun is about to stand up when Hyungwon grabs his collar to bring Kihyun’s lips against his. Kihyun doesn't even get the chance to process what Hyungwon just did, when he hears footsteps outside, he immediately backs away, eyes wide, mouth gaping, and eyes locked with Hyungwon. 

“I’m back, let’s go” said Minhyuk

Minhyuk finally arrives at the classroom, while Kihyun instantly turns around to go outside, fully ignoring Minhyuk. The latter just gives Hyungwon a confused look, shrugging at the lack of response from the younger 

“Kihyun!” Minhyuk calls, “I told you to wait for me!” Minhyuk shouts once again but Kihyun just continues to run without even looking back.


	4. Chapter 4

Everything happened so fast, Hyungwon’s lips against Kihyun, Minhyuk’s arrival, even the heart rate of Kihyun is fast— it’s so fast as if his heart is going to explode, and he’s very much struggling to breathe, still trying to process everything. Why did Hyungwon kiss him? Does he have feelings for Kihyun too? He’s considering the thought when he sees Minhyuk and Hyungwon— Hyungwon, oh shit he’s here, how did they get so fast, Kihyun swears, now approaching Kihyun. 

“Why did you run!?” Minhyuk huffs, annoyance evident on his face. Kihyun glances at Hyungwon before he faces Minhyuk. “I just forgot something-” Kihyun lies, he gazes at Hyungwon again, and it’s so obvious that he’s trying so hard not to laugh, ‘this mothetfucker’, Kihyun curses. “My bag— yeah i forgot my bag” He adds.

“You could’ve waited for us so we can get it together you know,” Minhyuk explains, Hyungwon nodding beside him, while grinning to himself, Kihyun almost rolled his eyes. Hyungwon kissed him, but why is he acting like that? Why is Kihyun the only one affected? 

“I’m sorry” Kihyun mumbles, looking down on his feet. “It’s okay I’m going first” Minhyuk says, leaning in Kihyun’s ear as he whispers, “I’m gonna confess to Hoseok” he continues. Kihyun’s eyes go wide before giving Minhyuk a small smile. He glances at Hyungwon, confused about their little conversation. Kihyun is now patting Minhyuk’s as a sign for good luck, kind of wishing that he can do the same thing, not that he’s really planning to confess, he still needs to sort his own thoughts and feelings after all. But wait he didn’t even realize that he’s going to be alone with Hyungwon…. This is bad, he definitely doesn’t want to deal with this right now, he needs to get away as soon as possible. 

Before Hyungwon can drag him along to talk, Kihyun bids him goodbye, turns around and goes home. He didn’t even wait for Hyungwon’s reaction, he didn’t even think about how the younger would feel when he left just like that. Sure, Kihyun wants to turn around once again to see his reaction but he chooses not to, maybe there’s also something at the back of his mind telling him that he wouldn’t be able to go when he looked at Hyungwon’s eyes. Damn it. 

The next day, Kihyun made an excuse not to wake Hyungwon up. Lying about a surprise meeting with his groupmates or he still has unfinished homeworks to do, Name it and Kihyun will do everything just to make an exception this time. He doesn’t really want to face Hyungwon right now, he’s scared that the kiss might happen again, not that he didn’t like it. Maybe just scared for his own good— his own feelings. Kihyun even asked Minhyuk not to let Hyungwon sleep or else he’ll be the one who’s going to wake him up and Minhyuk opted for the first one since he didn’t want to be kicked by Hyungwon on his face. (and yes, Hyungwon did that to Changkyun) It was actually the first time Kihyun refused to wake Hyungwon and he knows that Minhyuk is already suspecting him that there is something going on between them, which Kihyun will surely deny. Not to Minhyuk, but to himself because he’s stupid (Minhyuk’s actual words) Kihyun just scoffed because they both know that his friend is not any better, at least at that time. 

At lunch, Minhyuk dragged Kihyun in the cafeteria insisting that they should eat together since it’s the only time that they could hang out— all seven of them. Kihyun barely touched his food and he knows that some of his friends were giving him concerned looks but truthfully, he just wants to hide from Hyungwon. Thankfully, he’s not sitting across from Hyungwon because that would be too much considering that Kihyun is avoiding him like a plague. 

Even though Hyungwon is not sitting across from him, Kihyun can still feel his gazes, he’s trying so hard not to look but when Kihyun sips his water and glances at Hyungwon— and he’s already staring at Kihyun. He choked on his water and Changkyun had to rub his back to prevent him from dying then and there. Minhyuk gave him a questioning look and Kihyun just pressed his lips on a thin line while shaking his head to avoid further questions from him. 

Kihyun thought that he successfully avoided Hyungwon throughout the day when Hyungwon suddenly forced him to enter the classroom. He was about to head out with Minhyuk but the latter told him that he has a date with Hoseok (Apparently, Hoseok accepted his confession and told Minhyuk that he feels the same way) so Kihyun just nodded. Hyungwon instantly grabbed him by his arm, since his stupid self didn’t noticed that he was approaching them. Hyungwon didn’t even utter a single word, until they’re alone in the classroom. Kihyun, on the other hand, just stares at the tiles pretending to be calm when his beating heart says otherwise. What was the reason Hyungwon brought him here? It couldn’t be a confession, isn’t it? or maybe because Hyungwon noticed that Kihyun’s avoiding him? 

“I miss you” Hyungwon mumbles, he looks at Kihyun but Kihyun refuses to look at him. Kihyun is actually shocked that Hyungwon said that. Although Kihyun is avoiding the younger, he couldn’t help but miss him since he didn’t talk to him for a whole day. 

“We just saw each other during lunch what are you say-” Kihyun didn’t even finished his sentence when Hyungwon stopped him 

“You know what I’m talking about,” Hyungwon says. “You’re avoiding me” he adds

Right now, they’re sitting at the teacher’s table, well Kihyun was first but Hyungwon just followed. Kihyun can feel the thick air surrounding them and it’s making him breathless, especially with Hyungwon beside him. 

Hyungwon carefully scoots closer to him, and Kihyun almost stops breathing. He plays with the small skin on his finger and Kihyun doesn’t know why but he suddenly feels hot like there’s something burning in the room. While Kihyun is busy thinking about his own thoughts, Hyungwon takes Kihyun’s pinky finger and intertwines it with his. Surprisingly, Kihyun lets him, even tugging it back like they’re playing tug of war. Hyungwon let out a small chuckle and Kihyun couldn’t help but to do the same. They look like a fool but this is unusually easy. Hyungwon doesn’t need to say anything but Kihyun knows— they both know

“I like you” Kihyun speaks, suddenly not afraid of anything. He feels comfortable voicing it out and not just on his own head. It’s just strange that Kihyun just revealed his feelings to Hyungwon even though he was fully against it at the beginning. Maybe having Hyungwon beside him has a factor and Kihyun doesn’t want to think of anything right now but this moment— him together with Hyungwon. 

“I know” Hyungwon whispers, leaning his head towards Kihyun’s. He’s now fully holding Kihyun’s hand while lightly squeezing his palm. 

“I like you too,” He adds. 

Maybe they don’t need any more explanations. Maybe Kihyun doesn’t need to think about it too much because they both know that they’re going to figure this out, together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's finally done 😭 thanks for reading!! kudos and comments are highly appreciated


End file.
